The Pro to Letting Loose is That There Are No Cons
by plenoptic
Summary: Elita makes a spill. Optimus cleans it up. With various anatomical parts. SMUT WARNING! on a new level of dirty. Cheer up fic for optimus prime 007. Enjoy, sweetie.


**The Pro About Letting Loose is That There Are No Cons**

_Plenoptic_

**A little smutty Optimus and Elita fun to cheer optimus prime 007 up. I've heard on the street that she's been having a rough time of it, and since Phoenix saw fit to write adorable sparkling-ness, I'll now write gooey, hot botlove. :D I don't think I've written any really dirty OptXLita in a while, so I'll have fun. Cheers!**

* * *

"Take a day off."

"I can't."

"Please?"

"No."

Optimus Prime sighed, big blue optics gazing woefully at his elegant sparkmate as she hurried around their little apartment above the main levels of the base. She seemed almost frantic, completely overburdened. She was too damn stubborn to take a day to relax, no matter how her mate begged her.

"Please?" Optimus tried again, only to receive a venomous glare from his beloved.

"I've got enough on my processor without your badgering, Optimus," she said flatly, sounding very much like a mother scolding a disobedient sparkling. Optimus's lips drew into a pout, and his optics narrowed.

"I hate seeing you like this."

"We're fighting a war," she said distractedly, drumming her fingers on their countertop while her energon heated. "You may want to get used to it."

Optimus fell silent. Elita glanced over at him, worried that maybe she'd gone too far. Optimus was under just as much stress as she, if not more; he certainly didn't need his bonded mate reminding him of his duties. She sighed, striding over to their berth to lift his chin and place a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"Maybe tonight, okay?" she murmured, her blue optics softening. "You can help me relax, yes?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe I won't be in the mood for it then."

"Mmn," she mumbled indistinctly, bemused, trailing a finger down his broad noseplates. "Love you."

"I love you too. Of course."

She smiled and turned away, removing the energon cube from the heating apparatus. Optimus carefully considered his decision before piping up once more.

"Just a quick interface?"

"Optimus, for the love of--! FRAG!" She'd spun around to confront him, and in the process had whipped the cube about in her hand, spilling warm energon all down her front. Her chest, abdomen, and thighs all dripping wet.

"Oh, frag, frag, that was so _stupid_," she growled at herself, looking around for a rag. "I've already showered and everything too…frag…moron…" She heard the creak of the recharge berth as Optimus relieved it of his weight, and something twitched in the back of her processor. Funny, she'd been expecting some sort of reaction to her slip-up. Laughter, perhaps. Concern, more likely. But he was silent, stepping toward her slowly and deliberately from behind. She gulped. She could almost feel the aura radiating off of him now.

Finally seeing a rag, she made a reach for it, but one large arm reached around her shoulder to close a hand around her wrist, holding her back. She trembled at the hand's partner, his fingers brushing up against the back of her thigh. There was a pause before warm lips came to rest on the back of her neck.

"Allow me," he whispered, and it sent a rush of liquid fire down her circuits, licking at her very core. Large hands slipped to her hips, turning her around gently to push her up against the wall, facing him. She trembled, gazing up at the ethereal blue optics that already seemed to be dragging her back to their berth.

Holding her in place with his hands on her hips, Optimus bent down on one knee, pressing up close to the femme. She inhaled sharply at the feel of his lips pressing against her pelvic plating, brushing sideways to nuzzle her thigh.

"Optimus, wha…ohhhhh…"

He delighted in her moan, pleased with himself. She shuttered her optics in rapture at the feel of his glossa on her thigh, licking away the energon in slow, deliberate caresses. He tilted his head to lap gently at the joint of her hip, glossa dipping smoothly into the seam to wipe away the energon droplets clinging there. She gasped as his naughty appendage brushed up against the sensitive wiring of her protoform, and suddenly he was moving on, glossa coasting deliciously up her pelvic armor to slide up the expanse of her smooth abdomen. The muscular cables clenched, and she brought her belly in instinctively, knees beginning to give way. He moved his mouth back to her pelvic armor, biting tenderly at the seams, and she gave a cry, body arching towards him.

Back up her abdomen he traveled, marveling in her smooth curves, tasting her, laving his glossa over the smooth armor. Finished there, he took her upper arms in a gentle hold and dipped his head. She mewled as his glossa made a light pass over her breastplates, her optics shutters fluttering. He changed his approach for her pleasure, dragging his glossa first roughly over her chest and then lapping away softly. She squirmed and writhed and moaned, straining against his warm hands, arching desperately into that wonderful mouth.

He could have played forever at her breastplates, but the femme was getting angsty, so he proceeded to draw his glossa up her throat. Her head fell back, thumping against the wall, a delicious groan rolling from her vocalizer as he bit into her gently. He licked and nibbled his way along her jaw, kissing and suckling softly below her audio, at the junction of her jaw and helm. Her hands lifted to seize the sides of his helm, fingers desperately stroking his audios, fondling his antennae. Optimus shuddered, enjoying it for a moment, before taking her hands in his and pinning them to his chest.

"Relax," he breathed, before covering her mouth with his, trapping her in a fiercely passionate kiss. When she tried to part her mouthplates he lifted a hand to hold her jaw, enjoying her lips for the time being. Kissing, licking, nibbling, relishing her sweet taste. His hands released hers, one mech hand taking her aft while the other settled on the small of her back, dragging her up against him. She obediently kept her hands on his chest, massaging his lips with her own. His hand moved from her back to cradle her face.

What little self-control they had vanished, and passion swelled over them, catching them in its inferno of a brine. Panting, moaning, mouths open and kissing wildly, glossas moving together in a frantic dance. Their arms wound around one another, legs tangling, until one could no longer tell one body from the other.

They slid to the floor, Optimus pressing Elita onto her back, his hips resting snuggly between her thighs, her legs bent at the knee. His hands were dragging long caresses down her body, demonstrating his intimate knowledge of her frame. She moaned into each kiss at the feel of his fingers touching her breastplates, her pelvic armor, her inner thighs, trailing up her spinal relays whenever she arched off the floor. She dropped her hands to his waist and hips, fondling him, grinding her crotch up against his own.

She yelped in surprise when he broke their kiss off suddenly, large hands scooping her up and dropping her onto her front. Before she'd even had a chance to question him he placed his hands over her wrists to pin her down, his knee nudging her legs apart. Releasing her for only a moment, one hand slipped beneath her to gently remove her crotch plating, then his own. Holding her down once more, he pressed himself to her, chest rubbing up against the backs of her shoulders.

Elita lay still as he rubbed and caressed her from above, soft pants and whimpers rising from her throat. They hadn't tried this position since they were young bots; it had been their third or fourth interface, if she recalled correctly. They'd struggled enough with it back then, she wasn't sure if they could handle it n--

Heaven exploded and dumped all of its contents onto her the moment he slid his thick interface into her port. It was so strange at that angle that it caught her off guard; it felt so completely different. It was really a good thing he was so much larger than her, or he would've had a much harder time trying to push into her.

But once he was there, it was beyond heaven. Beyond pleasure and ecstasy. She was so tight, so hot, so deep…Primus, how was it going to feel when he--

They both cried out long and loud when he thrust into her, and his hips arched forward, pressing him deeper into her. He was holding himself up on his forearms, back curved to fit himself into her narrow passage. Moaning, a violent shudder ripping up his spinal relay, he thrust again, plunging deeper and harder each time, faster, faster…

Her moans were escalating, growing louder, coming harder, evolving into screams and wails as he overloaded her, hips working at a furious pace to oblige her. Her body didn't know how to arch; she settled for writhing beneath him, absorbed in his deep presence within her.

It was impossible to tell how long they overloaded--or even how many times afterwards, for that matter. By the time he was lifted from the passionate fog they were lying on their sides, wrapped securely in one another's arms. Elita sighed softly, mumbling incoherently, nuzzling her face against his. Tired. Tightening his grip around her, he made sure their interfaces were at least disengaged before forcing himself to his feet, carrying his beloved femme to their berth and slipping her gently beneath the covers.

He stood still for a time, caressing her face and helm, watching as she slipped into recharge, small hands up by her face and clutching the headrest and blankets. _So pretty_. Optimus smiled vaguely, leaning over to kiss her cheekplates gently.

"See you tonight," he laughed softly.

* * *

**Listened to: "Disturbia" by Rihanna, "Poison (Ultimix Remix)" by Groove Coverage. **

**Cheer up, mate :D**


End file.
